Going Wrong
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Twins Irene and Marlene are sucked into the realm where DMC 3 isn't just a block-buster game, its reality. The two girls were forced to fight each other, well, the younger one is forced. This new reality seemed to turn Irene into someone else, would Marlene be able to get her older twin back to the way she was before? pls. R
1. Twins' Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or anything related to it, they go to Capcom. I only own my OCs and maybe some made up demons.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Irene Stevenson dropped her bag gently beside her neatly made bed, followed closely by her 'inelegant' twin, Marlene Stevenson, casually throwing her bag to the side and flopping down her own bed. Irene and Marlene were identical twins, but only physically. Same shoulder –length ebony hair, emerald eyes, porcelain skin, toned physique, and height slightly lower than average for other American 8th graders. In terms of attitude, Irene was the calm, indifferent, and often the cold one. Marlene was the hyper, idiotic, and the frequent troublemaker. Totally different inside, don't you think? After the girls changed into their pajamas, Irene set up their Playstation 2, getting her favorite game disc from their prized collection. Irene gently wiped the disc of Devil May cry 3 with a soft blue cloth. She inserted the disc into the console, watching the opening credits roll,

"Waah! Devil May Cry 3!" Marlene screamed, practically throwing herself down the carpeted floor beside her scowling twin. Irene was sitting with her back straight, legs crossed like how an Indian would sit, the controller resting lightly on her lap,

"Silence for a few hours would be greatly appreciated, sister," Irene said coldly, very much imitating how her worshipped character Vergil would have said. Marlene, being Irene's reverse, favors Dante, the 'imbecile, weak Halfling', as Irene calls him. Marlene snorted, unfazed by Irene's attitude,

"Hmph. At least my sexy red devil would beat the crap out of Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass." Marlene said lazily, watching as Irene started a new game and receive a dark scowl from the older-by-9-minutes Irene,

"Watch that mouth, Marlene," Irene said darkly. Marlene knows what to do when her twin calls her by her name, so she pretended to lock her lips and throw the invisible key over her shoulder.

"Good. You'll do well keeping your mouth sealed." Irene said, moving her gaze to the TV screen. It was the opening where Lady/Mary narrated the story's introduction and Dante and Vergil battling at the top of Temen-ni-gru.

"GO DANTE! KICK VERGIL'S ARROGANT ASS!" Marlene suddenly shrieked, rolling on the floor. Irene put the controller to the side and abruptly stood up,

"I'm getting a drink," Irene muttered, obviously pissed at her younger twin. Marlene pouted and got up to follow her twin down the stairs,

"Aw, come on! You know how I love Dante!" Marlene complained, following Irene through the door the separates the living room from the kitchen,

'God, why does Dad like to put doors everywhere?' Marlene thought,

"Then could you patiently wait for your turn? My ears would implode any minute because of your screams of lust for that weak Halfling." Irene retorted, getting a pitcher of cold water from the fridge and pouring herself a glass, gulping down all the liquid. Their father heard their conversation, rolling his eyes at how committed gamers his daughters were.

"Kids! If the two of you are so serious about your game, you get sucked in!..." The twins heard their father yell through the door, his voice slowly fading. Marlene rolled her eyes, thinking her father would yell then just walk away.

"F. Y. I. I love my red devil that I would kill for him. I'll kill you if I have to!" Marlene exclaimed, examining her blood red nails to hide the hurt in her eyes. Irene stared at her blankly, then burst out laughing. Irene pecked her younger twin's cheek, being the kind, easy-going older sister she rarely becomes. Irene went for the door,

"I still have a game to play. If you want to come in our room, then stop standing there like a fool," Irene said, opening the door, while looking at Marlene. Marlene's eyes suddenly went wide and let out an earsplitting scream,

"IRENE! BEHIND YOU!" Marlene screamed. Irene whirled around, her scream of fright cut off as black tendrils wrapped around her torso and mouth, pulling her out the door.

"IRENE!" Marlene screamed, running out the door. Instead of seeing their living room, Marlene was looking at a totally different place. The city was desolate, almost devoid of life. The sky was dark, sunset by the red tint in the sky. Cars were abandoned, street lights broken and the smell of despair and fear hung heavily in the air.

"MARLENE!" The younger twin whipped her head to the left, and saw Irene have removed the tendril around her mouth but was dragged on the ground by an invisible demon. Marlene ran after the demon, mentally thanking Ms. Harper for always making her run 10 laps around the field. But Marlene's speed was not match for the demon's speed.

"MARLENE!" Irene yelled again, struggling to get free. Marlene suddenly found herself surrounded by a few skeletal figures clothed in ripped black robes. Each of them wielding slim scythes. Marlene suddenly recognized the figures a Hell Prides from the Devil May Cry 3 game,

"Wait… Are we in the fucking game?!" Marlene exclaimed. One Hell Pride brought his scythe down on her, attempting to slice her in half. Marlene side-rolled to the right, thanking her gymnastics and acrobatics instructors for training her. She saw something flash at the corner of her eyes, she turned and spotted long silver daggers sticking out of a demon corpse. Another Hell Pride lunged, and made a horizontal slash at Marlene,

"Whoa!" Marlene exclaimed, doing a limbo to avoid being halved. She immediately ran to the daggers and pulled them of the corpse. Holding them the assassin way, she recalled what their father had taught them about weapon handling. A Hell Pride jumped at her, its scythe raised. Marlene side-stepped, just enough for her to decapitate the Hell Pride without hurting herself.

"Whoa!" Marlene exclaimed as the demon burst to dust and the blood staining her pajamas. The demon's corpse burst to dust. Another demon came at her. She parried at the last minute, stabbing the free dagger into the demon's stomach, and dragged it upward, splitting the demon open. Marlene kicked away the corpse, charging at the next demon. She dodged the incoming blade, stabbing one of her daggers between the demon's eyes. The demon turned to dust. The two remaining demons decided to team up together, coming at Marlene from both sides. Marlene jumped as two scythes were buried deep into the ground where she was previously standing, the delivered a split kick to both demons in mid-air, the force snapping their necks. The demons also turned to dust, as Marlene dropped to ground. She turned to where she saw her elder twin last. She ran towards that direction, her lungs aching as she forced herself to her limit.

"IRENE!"Marlene screamed, turning around for signs if her twin. There was no response whatsoever,

"IRENE!" She screamed louder, tears starting to spill from her eyes. She slumped to the ground, crying. She looked at the sky, and screamed all her grief. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself from breaking,

"Hey, you okay?" A voice said behind her, she turned towards it, her dagger in front of her. A silver-haired man in red coat slowly stepped out of the fog that started to appear, and Marlene immediately recognized the man. But she was too confused and scared to talk. Dante walked towards her slowly,

"You okay?" He repeated, feeling a bit awkward at the sight of a girl crying. Marlene curled up; gripping her daggers tighter till her knuckles went white. She cried harder,

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Dante asked, kneeling beside her and hesitantly placed his hand on her arm.

"They took her…. They took her away…." Marlene sobbed, her body shaking,

"Who did they take? And who are 'they'?" Dante asked, Marlene looked at him, more tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

"The demons…. They took my sister," She whispered, her voice cracking. Dante immediately understood and felt the sadness of losing a loved one to the demons,

"C'mon, let's get you to my shop. Demons might still be here…. "Dante said as he lifted the scared girl into his arms, who obediently complied and forced herself to stop crying.

Irene struggled against the tendrils trapping her, managing to free her right arm. She pounded her fist against the tendril,

"Let me go!"She screamed. The demon appeared on top of her. It roared at her, its breath reeking of death and decay. It threw her into a concrete wall, the force of the impact dislocating her left shoulder. She whimpered, glancing at the roaring demon. The demon resembled an octopus, but with a humanoid body and limbs. The hands were replaced by writhing tentacles so were the lower half of its face. It was dark blue in color and purple veins pulsed on its arms, chest and head. The demon was also holding a bloody axe with its right hand. Marlene grabbed her left shoulder firmly, taking a deep breath; she snapped it back into place, holding back a scream. The demon lumbered closer, it was four times larger than her. Irene looked past its head, a flash of something shiny capturing her gaze. The girl saw an onyx black scythe, just as the demon swung its axe at her. The blow kicked up dust, hiding Irene from the demon's vision. It pulled its arm back, and Irene raced up along its arm. The demon bellowed, attempting to throw the human off. Irene smirked, using the momentum to increase her jump. She grabbed the scythe's handle; let herself dangle in the air. She climbed onto it, noticing the blade was almost free from its concrete prison.

'A jump would send the scythe flying towards the demon...' Irene thought. She smirked, turning to the demon.

"Demonic filth! You're nothing more than waste!Letting a lesser being, a human, escaping you grasp. And the worst of your failure is that being is a human child! How shameful!" Irene taunted, successfully pissing off the demon. The demon turned towards her and roared, bring its axe down of her. She jumped, landing heavily on the scythe's handle. Her weight was enough for the scythe's handle to break free from the concrete. Just as Irene predicted, the scythe flew towards the demon's face, landing a fatal wound between its eyes. The demon roared in pain, as Irene landed on the hood of an abandoned car. Irene caught the scythe as it fell from the air, surprised that it was lightweight. The scythe was taller than her, but she was comfortable with her hold on it. The adrenaline was starting to course through her system. She smirked, gripping the scythe with both of her hands. She ran up the demon's arm, pushing her speed, endurance, agility, and abilities to their limits. She reached the demon's shoulder and with a mirthless smile, plunged the blade into the demon's neck. She used her remaining strength to severe the demon's head, jets of blood hitting her as the head of the demon was disconnected from its body. The demon's body started to fall, and the ebony-haired girl jumped down, landing on all fours to lessen the impact. The ground shook as the demon's corpse hit the ground, as Irene stood up. She was slightly gasping for air, looking at her bloody scythe and blood stained hands. Somehow, she felt twisted pleasure in killing, the thought bringing another mirthless smile to her lips. There was a sound of something moving behind her. She turned slowly, the mirthless smile still on her face. There were four Hell Prides, and two Hell Lust clothed in pale red garment and carrying slim scythes. The demons surrounded Irene, who was casually regarding her bloody weapon with affectionate eyes. As if responding to Irene's attention, the onyx black scythe glowed dark blue, and the lower half of the handle morphed into somewhat resembling a human's vertebral column, albeit separated. Between the separate pieces of the now whip-like half of the scythe, wispy threads of blue light joined it together. Allowing it to elonganate and contract. Irene gently gripped the whip part, her gaze moving to the demons,

"Eenie, meenie,miney, moe!" She exclaimed, impaling one of the Hell Lust with the sharp tip of the whip part. She pulled it back to her, the blade that went through its chest burying hooking itself deeper into the demon's back. Irene gave it a roundhouse kick in the face, her other foot crashing down to crush the demon's head into a bloody pulp. A sadistic smile formed as she gazed at th remaining demons. Then she flung the bloody corpse into a Hell Pride, knocking the demon whip-like part of the scythe contracted, then solidified, the scythe's handle becoming whole again. Irene wondered where she got the strenght to fight, leaving herself open to the demons. A Hell Lust lunged at her, its scythe reared back. Irene dodged a little late, earning a shallow, bleeding wound from the top of her arm down to her elbow. She just glanced at it, and smiled innocently. Irene readied her scythe, and in a heartbeat, she was skidding to a stop behind where the demons stood. The demons have frozen in place, their dim-witted minds trying to register what happened. Her emerald eyes closed, she straightened herself, and the twirled the scythe in her hands. She held the scythe with both hands, and lightly tapped the ground with the tip of the scythe. The deomns' limbs started to slide out of alignment, then all of them burst to dust. Irene flicked the blood of her scythe, examining the beautiful black blade. The word 'Execution' was carved ontot he blade, the letters seems to glow blue. She let out a low, dark laugh, thinking it fits the blood-lusting person deep inside her. She realized this could be what killers feel when they take a life, and the bloodlust gave her the strenght to kill. A low, dark chuckle disturbed the silence. Irene whipped around, holding her scythe ready. BUt her previos battles have started to wear her down. Irene scanned her surroundings, but found no one.

"Show yourself!" She yelled, glad that her fear isn't obvious. The low chuckle was back, and it started to get her nervous,

"Interesting, that a girl eviscerated demons by herself, let alone inexperienced in battle," The voice said. It sounded awfully familiar to Irene,

"Come out here in the open!" She called again, then regretted it. If its an intelligent demon, she would surely lose. There was a low chuckle from the unseen speaker, it was clear that the speaker was somewhere behind Irene. The girl turned sharply towards the sound, facing a dark alley. A man clothed in royal blue coat with regal designs stepped away from the shadows of the alley. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, a black cravat, dark blue pants, and brown knee-high boots beneath the long blue coat. HIs hands wore light brown fingerless gloves, in his left hand a slim katana. Irene recognized the man was not demon, only much more. A devil. His icy blue eyes stared into the girl's emerald ones. Knowing he is capable of killling her in an instant, she lowered her weapon by a fraction.

"Would you not mind if I ask where have you learned to handle weapons?" The blue devil asked, his divine features dimmed by the shadows from the flickering lamp post,

"My father have imparted me with simple knowledge and skills in weapon handling. But I confess, I have never before utilized a weapon such as this exquisite scythe," Irene said, not failing to catch the glimmer of interest in Vergil's eyes. He strode closer, the light finally reaching his face,

"You can hold an intelligent conversation, unlike some person I am unfortunate to be acquainted with." Vergil said, noticing faint traces of fear in the child's eyes. Irene's body was completely relaxed, buther eyes darted around uneasily.

"What is your name,child?" The blue devil asked, considering the idea of creating a living weapon for his use, if the child's abilities were refined and developed. NO one would live to oppose him from his quest if he was successful. Irene was surprised at the question,

"I-Irene, sir..." She stammered, her eyes unsure of would to do.

"Well, Irene. Would you leave everything behind... To quench your thirst for blood?.. For power?" Vergil asked. Irene 's eyes widened. Leave her home, her friends, school, her previous reality... Her sister... Couls she leave those?

"Leave everything... Behind?" She whispered. Vergil circled her, watching the child closely.

"Yes. A necessary action, but you'll never have to thirst for blood or power anymore." Vergil said, stopping in front of Irene. The child smiled, a smile devoid of any emotion.

"I am your weapon my lord. And I would gladly follow you anywherre, even in the lowest cricle of Hell," She said, kneeling in front of Vergil. The blue devil was ecstatic,

" From hereon, you shall address me as your Master. Come child, we still have alot to prepare." Vergil said, turning towards the dark alley, disappearing into the darkness. Irene got up and obediently followed. She paused momentarily, and ripped the bracelet Marlene gave her, the blue beads scattering. She eagerly followed her Master into the awaiting darkness.

'Goodbye, sister...' She thought, smirking.

* * *

Author's Notes (or rants. XD)

icouldbeemo: Okay, so this is my second fic! Wee! I deeply apologize if I made some canon characters OOC, I'm still getting used to making fanfics... Soooo... Please don't kill me? XD

Irene:I'd rather see you writhing in excruciating pain and begging for your pitiful life be ended as swiftly as possible... -_-...

Marlene: Seriously, Pat you wrote this? I thought a Baboon did this!

icouldbeemo: Ow... That hurt guys! *sniff* You break my heart!

Marlene: Hey, isn't that Arkham's li-

icouldbeemo: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU IN THE STORY IF YOU KEEP ON SPOILING THINGS, DAMMIT! *goes to a dark corner and went 'emo' mode*

Irene: Excellent work sister... -_-.. (But I like the idea of Marlene dying...)

Marlene:What? Anyway, wanna do the closing? Since Ms. EMO is being a total EMO in the EMO corner!

Irene:...-_-... Fine, whatever...

Irene and Marlene: Please leave a review, a criticism, favorite it, follow it, whatever comes to your mind!

Marlene:Maybe reviews could get EMO PAT'S ass up and moving! XD

Irene: *Facepalm*

* * *

**icouldbeemo: Oh yeah, if you have any questions just PM me. I'll try my best to answer immediately. ^_^**

**This story is dedicated to Alexandria Volturi and to Alyssa. They're the ones who inspired me in doing this! ^_^**


	2. Mission 1- A Crazy Party

**Oh gawd its been awhile since I updated. O.o... Any way, I'd like to thank Night Sky (who ever you are) for the criticism. It really made me brainstorm the events (concerning the Stevenson twins) and tweak somethings . And, before I forget, NO ROMANCE... Well, maybe slight or just implied... But no official pairings! I didn't put romance on the genre, yeah? XD. Now, I give to you people the second chapter! Please, review, I'd really love to hear some feed back from those who read this story of mine. :)**

Mission I-A Crazy Party

The young female demon hunter sat on Dante's couch, sighing impatiently as she waited for her mentor to finally step out of the bathroom. Marlene had given up on searching for her lost twin, thinking that Irene was already dead, but losing her still caused pain for the younger twin. Marlene trained under Dante, in case demons attack them. Marlene also made her own pair of customized Desert Eagles with longer, slimmer barrels and the handle made to fit her grip perfectly. Dante helped her in making it and carve a demonic rune on the guns that allows infinite amount of bullets. Marlene calls the black colored one Yami, and the chrome silver one Hikari. She also discovered that her daggers are named 'Elusive', and she is now a master at using them. The door of the bathroom swung open, and Dante stepped out, clothed in only his jeans and combat boots. Marlene got up from the couch, stretching,

"Thought you fell asleep," She said smirking. Dante walked around the office abit, ruffling his silvery white hair.

"Whatever, kid," Dante said, walking over to his desk. Marlene grinned, brushing past him to use the bathroom,

"I'm gonna get a shower," She said over her shoulder,

"Don't keep the water running. The water bill's gonna make me cry,"He replied. Marlene just laughed, then Dante's vintage phone rang. The girl entered the bathroom, locked the door, then went on her business. Dante saw that his chair was knocked over, and he kicked it. It spun several times in mid-air, before landing perfecctly upright. Dante sat down, slamming on of his foot down on the desk and sending the receiver of his vintage phone flying into his grasp. He brought the receiver to his mouth and spoke,

"Sorry, not open for business yet." He said, before the caller could speak. He threw the receiver back into its cradle, and he leaned back into his chair. The sound of flowing water was heard from the bathroom, and he considereed the idea of sneeking a peek of the bathing younger female. But decided against it, remembering being nearly shot in the head on his first try. The girl always have her twin guns on her, but Dante couldn't see where she hides it.

"I haven't picked a name yet for this joint, and I'm already getting a call..." Dante grumbled to himself. He took a slice of pizza, and took a bite from it. He heard the bathroom door open, and Dante looked over his shoulder. Marlene had her towel wrapped around her body, and Dante finally noticed the muzzles of Yami and Hikari barely peeking through the edge of the towel. Her wet hair stuck to the bare part of her upper back, and her bangs sticking to her forehead. Dante wolf-whistled, and grinned as Marlene rolled her eyes and disappeared into her room upstairs. Dante still had his head tilted to the direction of the stairs when a bald man in black, priest-like clothes entered. The bald man approached Dante slowly,

"You a customer too?" Dante asked, not looking at the man directly. When the man didn't answer, Dante continued,

"Well, if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back." He said, as the man walked over to his billiard pool.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?" The bald man said, as he ran two fingers on the wooden edge of the table,

"Where did you hear that?" Dante asked, mildly surprised and cautious. The man stood in front of Dante's desk, his face obscured by the shadows in Dante's office.

"From your brother," The man said. Dante was on his guard now, but he hid it well.

"He sent this invitation for you..." The man said, raising his hand, then grabbed the edge of Dante's desk, flipping it. Dante backflipped off his chair, landing on the upturned table's edge. He caught Ivory in his right hand, pointing it to where the mysterious man was last standing. But the man was nowhere in Dante's office. He stood, holstering Ivory and hopping down from the table,

"Invitation huh?" He said to himself,and held out his left hand, palms facing upward. Surprisingly, the pizza box landed on his palm, and Dante took his unfinished slice to his mouth. With a shattering sound, Hell Prides appeared, running the blades of their scythes through Dante's body, his blood stain their scythes. Dante stood unmoving for a moment, then punched a Hell Pride directly in front of him, sending the demon flying into the far wall. Dante caught the Hell Pride's skull, spinning it on his index Hell Prides turned to where their comrade turned into a pile of dust as Dante pulled away from them. The half-devil completelt ignored the blades sticking out of his body, walking over to his jukebox with the Hell Prides catiously following him. Dante pulled the blade sticking out of his his chest, tossing it over his shoulder. The blade hit the ceiling fan, causing the said fan to fall and the fan blades hitting the unlucky Hell Prides below it. Dante bent down to grab his unfinshed slice that fell on the pizza box, which in turn was on the floor, and finally went to his jukebox. Dante had his hand pinted towards the ceiling,

"This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" Dante exclaimed, pressing the 'Play' button of his jukebox. Nothing played, so he pressed the button again, again still nothing. He pressed it two more times, and when nothing happened, he brought his fist down on it, almost making it blow to pieces. The battered jukebox started a heavy metal song, which was barely audible at first, but picked up volume with each passing second. Dante tapped his foot in time with the ryhthm, then he forced the whole slice down his throat. He turned to face the demons, using the blades embedded into his flesh as substitute weapons. A Hell Pride took a swing at him, and Dante reached for Ivory, spinning it in his hands to deflect the scythe. The contact of the gun's barrel and the scythe blade sent sparks flying, and dante forced Ivory's muzzle down into the demon's mouth. Dante fired a round, the demon reduced to a pile of dust. Another Hell Pride attempted to attack from behind, but Dante jumped over the blade and onto the demon's back, the demon hitting the floor face-first. He motioned for the Hell Prides to follow him, grinning all the while and mocking the demons. Then the half-devil used the demon's body as a 'skateboard', bending down to pick up Ebony along the way. He spun his body, firing at the demons around him. The demons that were in the way of Dante's 'skateboard' were sent flying into various directions, one destroying the back legs of Dante's billiard table as it hit let out loud whoops, obviously enjoying. He used the broken billiard table as a ramp to launch the demon into the wall. Dante back-flipped off the wall as he came close to it, landing heavily on the raised part of the table, launching another unlucky demon, which happened to be standing on the lowered side of the table, into the air. The billiard balls also flew in various directions, the cue ball flying past Dante's head. He raised Ivory, and fired a precise bullet at the cue ball, making it hit the other billiard balls, which in turn took out some of the demons. A demon was knocked over the weapon rack, throwing Dante's keepsake sword Rebellion. Without the half-devil hunter noticing, Marlene left her room, in her usual hunting clothes. She wore a black fitting tank top that stopped just above her navel, a red leather jacket over it and the hem stopping just above her abdomen and black gloves. Her black jeans with red designs hugging her legs and tucked inside her brown knee-high boots. She had her gun holsters strapped to either thighs, and her daggers Elusive sheathed horizontally behind her waist. She watched Dante catch Rebellion, slice the billiard table in half, kicking the top half and hitting the Hell Pride in its way, then kicked the lower half into the open bathroom door, killing the demon that happened to be inside. A Hell Pride tried to attack Marlene, but she trapped the blade beneath her heeled boot, and blasted the demon's head off with Yami. She used the next Hell Pride as a spring board, landing next to Dante, whipped out Hikari, and turned to aim both guns at the demons,

"Hey kid. Wanna join in the party?" Dante said, hacking a demon up with Rebellion. Marlene laughed, barraging a group of Hell Prides with lead,

"As much as I'd like to, looks like the party's gonna have to end soon!" She laughed, giving a Hell Lust a roundhouse kick as it tried to rush at her. Dante turned to her, resting Rebellion on his shoulder,

"The end? Don't bet on it!" He said, grinning like the idiot he was. Marlene rolled her eyes, but kept her smile. With his partner with him, the two hunters immediately disposed the demons, their movements almost perfectly in sync. Marlene ducked as Dante decapitated a Hell Lust behind her, then she fired at the two Hell Prides coming at them from the sides, the demons turning to a pile of dust. Dante sheathed Rebellion, weaving his fingers together as Marlene stepped on his intertwined fingers, launching herself into a high-altitude backflip. She pointed both her guns down, spinning her body in a vortex and repeatedly pulling the trigger. The demons caught in her rainstorm of bullets burst to dust and some demon blood stained the floor, as she landed with a smirk, blowing her bangs then letting them fall back to cover her forehead.

"That's my girl!" Dante laughed, pulling Rebellion from his back, spinning it in his hands counter-clockwise, sending the Hell Pride in front of him into the air. He stopped spinning Rebellion, only to spin it clockwise at a faster rate and successfully shredding the demon to bloody ribbons. Marlene scoffed,

"I'm not your girl." She said, shooting a Hell Lust that snuck up behind Dante. Said half-devil grinned like an idiot,

"And do you even know the word 'shirt'?" Marlene continued, holstering Yami and Hikari and switching to Elusive as she talked. Stabbing a Hell Pride beside her, a gave the Hell Lust behind her a powerful kick. She pulled out her dagger, the Hell Pride turning to dust and drops of blood hitting her cheek. She use the sleeve of her jacket to wipe off the offending liquid.

"Aw, admit it! I know you like looking at my half naked body!" Dante laughed, switching to Ebony and Ivory, shooting demon around him. He holstered his guns, walking over to Marlene, who was sheathing her twin daggers.

"In your fucked up dreams." She replied, rolling her eyes in the process. Then she suddenly whipped out Hikari, shooting a sneaky Hell Lust over Dante's shoulder. She holstered it, and walked to the kitchen,

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Dante teased, earning the middlefinger from the younger female. He found the girl's attitude amusing, the reason he makes it a daily routine to piss her off watched Marlene open the fridge, looking for god-knows-what,

"Hey kid, can you grab me some beer?" Dante called, walking over to his upturned table, leaning agiainst it and toying Rebelliion abit.

"Fuck you!" Marlene sang, making Dante grin. He toyed abit more with Rebellion, the surviving ceiling fan fell, shattering. He looked up, and saw his pizza lying innocently on the floor. HIs eyes widened in delight, as he pushed himself from the table to walk over to the pizza. A demon stomped on the delicacy, crushing it. Daante whipped out Ivory, blasting the demon's head off. The half-devil is clearly pissed for his pizza's demise. Marlene emerged from the kitchen, and her eyebrows rose at the raised gun. Dante shrugged, and walked over to his coat rack with Rebellion in hand. He slung his red coat over his shoulder, walking towards the wooden doors of his shop. Marlene went to stand beside him, waiting for the half-devil to open the door.

"I can already tell... Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" Dante exclaimed, kicking the doors open. The force ripped the doors off their hinges. Marlene rolled her eyes,

"It is really necessary?..." She muttered to herself, seeing the large group of Hell Prides waiting for them outside.

* * *

Author's notes:

icouldbeemo: Hello everyone! So that's Chapter Two... Finally! Each chapter from hereon will be named after the Mission names in Devil May Cry 3.

Irene: Why am I not here? I thought this pitiful excuse of a story is about me and my ibecillic sister.I seems like my sister is the subject of the whole story instead of the two of us.

icouldbeemo: Don't worry, you'll make an appearance soon. For now, I think I hear your master calling you.

Irene: You better stick to your promise, or else. *walks out of the room.*

Marlene: Whoa, I'm the star of this chapter! *writes something on her notebook*

icouldbeemo: What are you doing?

Marlene: Recording points... *mumbles about winning and showing Irene who's boss...*

icouldbeemo:*facepalms* Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave a review, and do what ever you want with the buttons at the bottom! And apologies to anything that is wrong!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or anything related to it, they go to Capcom. I only own my OCs and maybe some made up demons.


End file.
